thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (The Dregs)
June 30, 2016 PewDiePie.jpg|Man, I'm bored today. Every day, I'm in my room listening to anime music on my iPhone. What should I do? Oh, I have an idea! I think I'm gonna join the KKK. PewDiePie.jpg|*phones the KKK* Hello, is this the Swedish branch of the KKK? KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|Yes, it's us. Hey, aren't you PewDiePie? PewDiePie.jpg|Yeah, and I would like to join you. KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|Fuck off. *hangs up* PewDiePie.jpg|Maybe I'll try calling another branch. *calls another KKK branch* Hello. My name is Felix Kjellberg, and I would like to join your group. KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|'Scandinavian KKK:' PewDiePie, is that you? PewDiePie.jpg|Yes, and I'm wondering if you have any open spots here in Sweden. KKK Freddie as FRO7.png|Of course, we currently have one in Malmö. PewDiePie.jpg|Alright. I'm coming over to your headquarters now. Bye. *hangs up* Meanwhile Logo.png|Later in Malmö... Scene Missing.PNG|'PewDiePie's Dad:' Next? PewDiePie.jpg|Dad! Since when were you the leader of the KKK? Scene Missing.PNG|'PewDiePie's Dad:' FELIX, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO JOIN THE KKK. I MAY BE THE LEADER, BUT I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THE KKK OFFICE MANY TIMES. THAT'S IT. YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 999999999999999999 YEARS. NO UPLOADING VIDEOS TO YOUTUBE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. GO HOME RIGHT NOW. PewDiePie.jpg|Wah-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah. Mr X.jpg|Hello Felix. Wanna join my version of the KKK? All you have to do is join my free giftcard giveaway. PewDiePie.jpg|Sorry, but I’m not interested. Mr X.jpg|Piss of then! Meanwhile Logo.png|PewDiePie drives back to his house. PewDiePie.jpg|Man, I can't believe I got rejected from the Scandinavian KKK. It's unfair that my dad can’t let me join. What should I do now? Maybe I could try calling another unit of the KKK... Scene Missing.PNG|Freddy Fazbear Sr. breaks the floor and slowly rises from it. PewDiePie.jpg|What just happened? Freddy Fazbear, how did you get so old? Scene Missing.PNG|'Freddy Fazbear Sr.:' Greetings and salutations, PewDiePie. The name’s Freddy Fazbear Sr.. I’ve heard that you were unable to join the KKK. PewDiePie.jpg|Yeah. My dad wouldn’t let me. Scene Missing.PNG|'Freddy Fazbear Sr.:' Don’t worry, PewDiePie. You can join my group, The Dregs. PewDiePie.jpg|Seems pretty interesting. Freddyfazbear.jpg|You stole my name. Join the ABB. Scene Missing.PNG|'Freddy Fazbear Sr.:' No, you're my son. Remember? Freddyfazbear.jpg|Okay, I'm gonna take a shit. HumphreyBearMed.jpg|Hello, Freddy. Scene Missing.PNG|Who are you, young man? HumphreyBearMed.jpg|I'm old. Scene Missing.PNG|Sorry, my mistake. I assumed that you were young. What is your name, anyway? Disneyhumphrey.jpg|Don't trust him. He stole my name. HumphreyBearMed.jpg|Lies. That's just a coincidence. Disneyhumphrey.jpg|He's a member of the ABB! HumphreyBearMed.jpg|Well, that's true. Censor bar.png|The two Humphrey Bears get crushed by Freddy Fazbear. Freddyfazbear.jpg|Finished. *disappears* Scene Missing.PNG|Anyway, Pewds. Hop on my lap, and I'll lead you into my magical group. PewDiePie.jpg|Okay, if I trust you. Scene Missing.PNG|PewDiePie hops on Freddy's lap, and the latter glides back down, where they are lead to the Dregs' mansion. Scene Missing.PNG|This, my friend, is the group's headquarters. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Why are you trying to rip off The Eediots, Fred? Scene Missing.PNG|Excuse me? We are in no way ripping off them. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Yes you are. That's the truth, and you can't deny it. Censor bar.png|(Elory gets ran over by Freddy's wheelchair) Notsexyparty.png|(on TV) Slutty whore. Scene Missing.PNG|Now, allow me to tell you the history of this group. 16 years ago, I thought of a plan to create and lead a group in which every member except me were my slaves, which I would later call dregs. The next day, I invited all my buddies over to my house. (TBA) Category:The Dregs episodes